Question: The arithmetic sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_i = -2 + 3(i - 1)$ What is $a_{2}$, the second term in the sequence?
Explanation: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $-2$ and the common difference is $3$ The second term is simply the first term plus the common difference. Therefore, the second term is equal to $a_2 = -2 + 3 = 1$.